The Thoughts and Pain
by Katriona
Summary: Lu's seen a lot of Leukemia patients. The only thing different about this one, is he's her son. Co-written with Erin (RosaBlasiFan). *Completed*
1. Default Chapter

The Thoughts and Pain  
  
****************  
A/N: We don't own the characters of Strong Medicine. They belong to Lifetime and the creators of the show. Also, we don't know anything about medicine, so don't take any of our "symptoms" and such seriously.  
****************  
  
It was a Monday morning. Dr. Luisa Delgado was awake, getting dressed, and trying desperately to get her 14-year-old son up for school. "Marc, come on, time to go to school." Lu called. She rolled her eyes at the amount of effort it took just to wake her teenage son.  
  
He mumbled something she couldn't hear.  
  
"Marc, if you're not up in five seconds, I'm getting a bucket of water." she said. When in doubt, make empty threats.  
  
Marc grunted. "I don't feel good." he said.  
  
Lu pulled the covers off his face, and saw he really did look sick. "Honey, what's the matter?" she asked gently.  
  
He grunted again and shrugged his shoulders. "I can check my books, but I'm pretty sure 'Uuuugh' isn't anything I can treat." she teased. Marc just looked at her. She bent over and kissed his forehead. "Honey, you really are hot." she said. She left the room and came back with a thermometer. "Put this under your tongue." she said. Silently he complied. A few minutes later, he handed it back to her. "103." she said. She got him a glass of water, and bent over him, worried.  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine." he said. "Just go to work."  
  
She sighed, and reluctently agreed, but made him promise to call her if he needed anything.  
  
For the next few days, his fever went up and down. On the fourth day, his gums started bleeding. Lu got him cleaned up and brought him to the hospital.  
  
"Lu, I didn't know you were working today." Dana said when she saw Lu in the ER.  
  
"I'm not." Lu said, trying to sound normal. "Marc's sick. He's had an irregular fever for the past four days, and today his mouth was bleeding."  
  
"OK," Dana said brightly to reassure her partner, "Marc, honey, lie back."  
  
After she'd stopped the bleeding and examined Marc, Dana had Peter set up a room for him. "He needs to stay overnight, to have the usual tests." she explained to Lu.  
  
Lu nodded. She knew they needed to do blood tests to rule out anemia, cancer, and various other diseases. It was just procedure, but still, Lu couldn't help but be afraid. When treating her patients, a lot of whom were kids, Lu always tried to think about what she'd do if it were her child. Now that it was Marc, Lu realized she had no idea.  
  
Dana could tell what Lu was thinking, and squeezed her arm reassurignly. "He'll be fine, Lu."  
  
Lu could only nod. 


	2. The Tests, The News

The Tests, The News  
Chapter 2  
By: Erin  
  
Hours later, Lu went into her son's hospital room. He was all hooked up to machines and tubes, because he's condition had gotten worse rapidly. Lu started to cry as she continued to walk into the room, she sat down in a chair that was beside the bed. She just sat there unaware of her surroundings or that anyone of her co-workers had entered the room, people such as Lana and Peter.  
  
  
Dana came into Marc's room a few hours after Lana and Peter had left. "Lu?" she said, but then realized that Lu probably wasn't hearing a word that she was saying. "Lu?" she repeated. Lu finally spoke after several minutes. "Oh Dana, it's you, I didn't see you come in, sorry." Lu says just staring around the room not making eye contact with Dana.   
  
"It's alright, Lu, I understand, look I have Marc's test results back from the lab" Dana continues softly.  
  
"Okay, what are they?" she asks, trying not to cry again.  
  
"Lu, um I don't how to say this...., but it looks like Marc's is really sick" says Dana.   
  
"What do you mean, Dana"? It can't be that bad." asks Lu.  
  
"Well it is, Lu." says Dana. "It looks like Marc has a blood disorder that's pretty serious." Dana says as she sits by Lu in a chair next her.   
  
"what is it?" Lu asked, trying to control her voice.  
  
"Marc has acute Lymphocytic Leukemia or as you may know it as ALL, which is further characterized as pre-B,B, or T-cell ALL.".   
  
"Oh my god, Dana what's going to happen to him"? asks Lu as she starts to cry again, but this time it's even harder than she was before.   
  
"Lu we can try and get him on a bone marrow transplant list, but I think for right now Chemotheraphy treatments would be best for him" Says Dana as Lu continues to cry at the news of her son's illness. Dana knew that Lu most likely wouldn't stop crying anytime soon, so she left the room to give Lu some time alone by herself to think. Dana knew that her co-partner and her co-patrner's son's life would probably never be the same again. She had to let Marc live, aleast if not for her, for his mother and her friend.   
  
The next few days were the hardest for Lu, she stayed at Marc's bedside all the time, just talking with him, letting him know that she was there for him and that she wasn't going to leave. Lana then walks into the room, she stares at Marc then at Lu, but Lu doesn't look up, she just stares once again at everything in the room as if she's back in time and does not want to come back into the present. After a few minutes, she finally looks up at Lana and asks "why, Lana why is this happening to him"?   
  
"I don't know, kid." she responds not really knowing at all what to say to her friend.   
  
"I thought it would never happen to my child, but then it does, I don't know what to do anymore, Lana" Says Lu.   
  
"I know, kid I know, it's hard, but you got to be strong and you'll see it will be fine in the end" Says Lana. She then goes back down to her post without another word.   
  
Marc in the few hours that he's been in the hospital hasn't moved around alot, which concerns Lu. Lu loves her son and she'll do whatever it takes to make sure he'll be okay. Dana comes back into Marc's hospital room later that afternoon to tell Lu that she'll have to start him on Chemotheraphy soon. "okay Dana, the sooner the better right?"   
  
"Right Lu. Now you know he'll get very sick from it or maybe he won't it depends on how his body reacts to the treatments, every cancer patient is different" Says Dana   
  
"Yes I know Dana, I'am doctor also"   
  
"Yeah I know Lu, but I just wanted to make sure that you knew before hand." With that Dana once again leaves Marc's room, goes her office to write up charts and files.   
  
Marc has now been in the hospital for two months, he's gotten his first chemotheraphy treatment and is going for a 2nd one soon, within the next month or so. The Chemo has made Marc very sick to where he really can't do anything. Lu has helped Marc through his Chemotheraphy, which doesn't make her feel any better because she hates seeing him in pain almost all the time. But she knows that the chemotheraphy is for the best, to fight the cancer in his body, make him better and to get the cancer in remission.   
  
Just then Dr. Jackson enters the room, just as Marc's 2nd treatment is over. "Hi Dr. Delgado, how's Marc today"? he asks as he sits down next to her.   
  
"he's okay, he just had his 2nd Chemotheraphy treatment."   
  
"Yeah, I've heard. Ok, well I just remembered I have some paperwork to do in my office, please call me if you need anything".   
  
"Okay I will, thanks". He then gets up, walks out of the room without another word said. 


	3. The Good News

Chapter 3 - Good News  
By: Cate  
  
"Lu?" Dana poked her head into Marc's room. Lu was sitting next to his bed, with her head on his chest. Upon taking a closer look, Dana realized her partner was asleep.  
  
Dana reached out to brush a piece of hair off her partner's face. She knew the past three months had been very hard on Lu, and she could see how tired Lu looked, so she decided to let her rest. Dana threw a blanket around Lu's shoulder's and quietly left the room.  
  
"How's she doing, Dr. Stowe?" Lana asked. Peter and Nick looked up anxiously. They were all worried about Lu, and, of course, Marc.  
  
"She's sleeping. You all know how difficult this has been for her. Hopefully it will get better soon." Dana wouldn't say any more.  
  
Dana came back to Marc's room three hours later. Lu was awake, and massaging her son's hand. "Dana?" she asked without looking up.  
  
"Lu, I have Marc's latest test results back." Dana said, in a hushed voice so as not to wake Marc.  
  
Lu looked up at her, with a hint of fear in her eyes.  
  
"It's OK, Lu." Dana said soothingly. "According to these results, he's getting better. See? Those red spots, they were much bigger a month ago. The cancer isn't gone yet, and we've still got a long way to go, but it's a step in the right direction. Lu, your little boy is going to be just fine."  
  
In all those months of pain, and fear, this was the first good news she'd received. "He's really going to be OK?" Lu asked, trembling. Dana nodded. Lu smiled. Tears started spilling down her cheek. Dana hugged her, and they stood together, watching Marc sleep. 


	4. Reoccurance

Reoccurrence  
Chapter 4  
  
Another month later, Marc is still okay. His cancer seems to everyone to be in remisssion, it seems like the Chemotheraphy has helped, despite making him sick, but Lu knows as a doctor that things can and do change and that the type of cancer any type for that matter can take on a life of it's own without warning.   
  
While her son is fighting for life in the hospital where she works, Lu is trying so hard to be strong and go on with her life and her work as a doctor, but right now at this point all she can do and think about is her son, "will he live"? she asks herself while in her office catching up on files and charts from the last few months.   
  
Usually Dr. Jackson would let Lu take some time off because of what was going on with her son, but he didn't because he'd only found about what was up with Marc yesterday morning when he had asked Dana why Lu had not been working in the last few months, but he was not expecting Dana to tell him that Marc was very sick and could possibly die in the months to come.   
  
Later that day, Dr. Jackson sits in office thinking about his c-workers son, he then gets up from his chair and walks out of his office, into Lu's. He lightly knocks on her office door, waits for her to respond, finally after a few seconds of her not responding to his knock he decides that maybe he should go to see if she's alright.  
  
So he does, he finds on her couch crying. He waits to see if she notices him, then he finally speaks to her softly "Dr. Delgado"? He says as he sits down on the couch next to her. "Dr. Jackson What.... What are you doing in her I thought you were at a board meeting or something"? Lu asks " I was, but.....Well I just wanted to see you were doing, Dana told me about Marc, how's he doing"? He asks. "Well uh- he's fine for right now, but I have this feeling that the cancer may be back" she says with emotion.   
  
Well, lets hope that it doesn't and that he'll be okay" He said. "Dr. Delgado, I'am going to go back up to my office now, to finsh some paperwork that I need to get, but If you need anything, please feel free to call me or come up to my office, alright" Okay, sure thanks, Dr. Jackson" No problem, Dr. Delgado oh and If you need to, please take some personal leave, whenever and however long you need to, you'll still be payed and won't be fired, I understand".  
  
As he gets up to leave and go to his office to do more paperwork. "Okay, Thanks again, Dr. J" Your Welcome, I know how hard this has been on you and I think that you should have a break from everything especially work" Yes I know, thanks" Dr. Jackson then walks of Lu's office.   
  
A couple minutes later Lu, had fallen asleep on her couch in her office, just then Dana comes rushing into her office "Lu....."? she said quietly, Lu awoke in a flash, she slowly rose to a standing position with her eyes focused fully on Dana and what she was about to say.  
  
"Lu....I...Just got Marc's test results back and it looks the cancer has returned, but now it's worse than it had been before". Dana says trying to at least let Lu in on what's going on with her son also at the same time trying to confort her in some way too, without trying to say that Marc would die.   
  
"Dana now your telling me that my son's cancer has returned, and now you tell me that it's gotten worse too" Is that right"? she questions. "Yes, that would be right, look if there's anything I can do just.....Lu interrupted Dana "yeah I know Dana, call or come to your office, I get it, I will thanks, you can leave now I'am fine". Says Lu as she sits back on her couch knowing that she couldn't let her son die and he wouldn't if she could help it. She wasn't going to let him die, she knew if he it couldn't fight it, then she had to do it for him, but how?.....She thought as she then difted back off to sleep with that question in her head and on her mind. 


	5. Need a Break

Chapter 5 - Need a Break  
By: Cate  
  
  
"Mom?" Marc woke up to see his mother sitting by his bed, as she often did. His voice was weak and barely audible.  
  
"Shh." Lu said, trying to be reassuring. "I'm here, baby, go back to sleep."  
  
Marc closed his eyes. The latest round of chemotherepy had left him exhausted. He started coughing, and Lu put a hand on his chest to soothe him.  
  
When her son was back asleep, Lu got up and went to find Dana. She was in her office studying Marc's latests test results.  
  
"Is it any better?" Lu asked, trying not to get her hopes up.   
  
Dana shook her head grimly. "Lu, I'm so sorry."  
  
Lu stared out the window, sighing heavily. She'd spent a lot of time in this hospital even before Marc got sick, now it seemed like she practically lived there.  
  
"Lu, go home and rest." Dana suggested. "We're doing all we can for Marc, you know that. Just take a few days for yourself."  
  
Lu nodded wearily. Maybe it would be a good idea to limit her visits for the next few days. As much as she hated to leave her little boy here alone, she knew she couldn't go on like this. "OK, Dana. I'll see you in a few days." 


	6. The Ups And Downs

Chapter 6 - Ups and Downs   
By: Erin  
  
Lu left the hospital later that day, after grabbing her coat and purse. She then locked up her office and headed out of the clinic. She wasn't sure of where to go next except for her apartment, just to relax for awhile, so that's what she did. She knew that being away from her son while he was in a hospital - especially a hospital that she worked at - was not going to be easy, but she had to do it, because if she didn't she would probably lose it everytime that she went in to see him.   
  
Two weeks later, Lu is Lu again, she is also now just getting back into work, but Marc is still in the hospital and is really not geting any better. He is making small progress when the chemo doesn't wear his energy down. Lu knows she's got to try hard to be strong for him and she has, it's just now she's not sure of how much stronger she can be. She's doing her best with the help of everyone at the clinic, even her own patients.   
  
Two months later, Marc is strong enough to walk around for awhile, but not without assistant from Dana and Lu, which Lu knows he hates, he hates showing his weak side, actually so does Lu. Marc is slowly, but surely getting alittle better, but that's only when the side effects of his Chemo treatments don't wear him out with making him sick.  
  
During the next few days things are touch and go with Marc, he's not really hungery, but then he's really tired, it's just one thing after the other, some days are good and some days are bad, but it depends on how his body handles the medications and treaments. Everyday is different and everyday is a challenge to get through, but Lu and Marc both make it out of the challenge and that is the most important thing at this point.   
  
To be Continued..... 


	7. The End of the Tunnel

The End of the Tunnel  
By: Cate  
  
  
Five months later, Marc is doing a lot better. He responded well to the chemo, better than Dana and Lu had dared to hope for. He's still in the hospital, but if all goes well, he could be home in a matter of weeks.  
  
Marc sat up in bed, and smiled when his mother came into the room. "Hey, honey," she greeted him lovingly. She smiled back at him. 'He looks so much stronger,' she thought, relieved. There was some colour returning to his face, and he was able to move around without much help. "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." he said. "Tired, but good."  
  
Lu turned around to look at Dana, who had just come in holding some papers.  
  
"Hi Lu, Marc." she greeted them warmly. "I've got some good news here. The cancer cells are still receding, at pretty much the same rate they have been for the past month or so. Which means, in as short a time as two months, the cancer could be gone completely."  
  
"Oh my..." Lu started. "This is.. amazing."  
  
Dana smiled, glad to see her friend so ecstatic after all she had been through. "I'll leave you two alone."   
  
Lu hugged her son, and, as she though about what they'd gone through, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"It's OK, Mom," Marc said comfortingly. "It's almost over now."  
  
Lu nodded, a mix of relief and euphoria washing over her. Her son was right. Soon enough, all the worry, all the sleepless nights, all the ups and downs would be finished. She hugged him again, and held him tightly, thankful that he would, in fact, come out of this allright. 


End file.
